


Someone Like You

by ariessmash



Series: There's No Cure (For Our Condition) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, haikyuu and fruits basket crossover, it makes more sense in my head than on paper, rejection and heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariessmash/pseuds/ariessmash
Summary: "Guess mine is not the first heart broke, my eyes are not the first to cry. I'm not the first to know there's just no getting over you."--"Hopelessly Devoted to You (From ("Grease") sung by Olivia Newton-John
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: There's No Cure (For Our Condition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021666
Comments: 1





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: unrequited love, unrequited crush, heartbreak, rejection, Bokuto has a dumb idea.
> 
> Word count: 5,390
> 
> Author’s note: I’ve been a mood and now everyone must suffer.

She couldn’t find the right time. He was never alone. Never. Daichi walked to school and home with Suga and Asahi. He was always surrounded by his teammates and classmates in the hallway. He was the captain and he nice to everyone…unless Noya and Tanaka were being loud. Then he was kind of terrifying. But Kaori was getting frustrated by his unavailability. People were naturally drawn to him. Other captains came to him for advice, she wouldn’t be surprised if complete strangers walked up to him. He just had that light about.

Kaori tried to squeeze herself in between practices or catch him in the halls, it was hopeful thinking on her part, but every time she turned around he was busy. Did he have his own gravitational pool? What was the deal, honestly?

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Kaori shouted as she furiously swept the floor of Keishin’s family’s convenient store.

Keishin laughed at her from behind the counter. “Still haven’t told him, huh?”

“How can I when he has a gaggle of people surrounding him? It’s insufferable.”

“Careful, that Sohma upbringing is starting to show.” Keishin said, flipping to the next page of his Shonen magazine.

“Shaddup.” Kaori glared at him. She leaned against her broom and gazed longingly at the selection of ramen. “What am I doing wrong?”

Keishin stood from his post and walked over to her taking the broom. “You’re not doing anything wrong. You’re probably just forcing something to happen when it should come naturally.”

“So I am doing something wrong.” Kaori said.

Keishin bonked her on the head. “Idiot. I said you weren’t doing anything wrong. Being young is supposed to be hard. Especially when it comes to crushes and first loves.”

“Not to sound ungrateful, actually I do, but you sound like a fortune cookie. And not the good kind.” Kaori said. “The stale kind.”

“Take my advice or don’t, it’s up to you. Just stop forcing things and opportunity will…damn I do sound like a fortune cookie.”

Kaori backed away from Keishin as she laughed at him.

“Don’t laugh at your boss! I’ll deduct your pay!”

“Jokes on you. I don’t get paid.” Kaori laughed some more, almost toppling over a chip stand.

“Um, what’s going on?” Daichi asked, standing in front of the entrance, alone.

Kaori and Keishin blinked at him and then at each other. Keishin smirked, making Kaori’s stomach flip.

“Daichi, perfect timing.” Keishin walked over and clapped the captain on his back. “Could you do me a favor and walk Kaori home? I’d do it, but I have to take inventory tonight.”

“What are you talking about?” Kaori asked, receiving a glare from her legal guardian. “If you don’t mind Daichi, I’d really appreciate it.”

Daichi glanced between the two, getting a hunch they were up to something, but shrugged it off. He smiled softly, “not a problem. You’re on my way anyway.”

“No side trips kids. You have school and practice tomorrow.” Keishin said, sending them off.

“So what were you two fighting about?” Daichi asked when they were far away enough from the store.

“How he sounds like a stale fortune cookie.” Kaori replied.

Daichi thought for a moment. “I don’t get it.”

**_That’s probably because you also sound like a fortune cooking, but not the stale kind._ **

They walked in silence for a moment. Kaori being very aware that it was just them on the street. She wasn’t the type to get nervous, but it hit differently when the world revolved around them.

“Kaori.” Daichi’s voice cut straight to her heart.

She looked up at him with a wide eye bewildered expression. “What’s up?”

Daichi chuckled, “I asked what fortune he gave you.”

“Oh, uh, something about not forcing a situation. Just letting it happen naturally.” Kaori said with a dismissive wave of her hand. 

They were almost to the steps that lead up to her house, barely lit and ivy covered steps. She didn’t want to go home, she didn’t want to spend another day in a dark and empty home. Akito really knew how to make her suffer.

**_You’ll do anything to get away from that house? Fine. You can live alone._**

**_No one wants you._ **

**_You’ll be doing us a favor by disappearing._ **

“Knowing you, you’ve been waiting as patiently as you can for something to happen. Which isn’t saying much since you’re no patient at all.” Daichi said.

Kaori stared blankly at him, “ow.”

How could she make the walk home last longer? Maybe she could trip over nothing and hurt her ankle. What if she said she forgot something back at the store? Could she wish hard enough for it to rain? No, that would make them run home. Oh, but then she could invite Daichi in until the rain stopped. Yes! That could work. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE rain!

Nothing.

**_Stupid rain._**

Was now the right time to tell him? Would this be her only opportunity? She stopped a few steps ahead of Daichi and turned towards him. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she swore she could feel her blood rushing through her body at a million miles per hour. Why does she feel so nervous all of a sudden? She’s been fighting for this moment all week.

“At the risk of sounding like an elementary school kid.” She began, looking down at him—schooling her face not to break out in a stupid grin. “I really like you Daichi and I was wondering if you’d like to out sometime?”

Time stopped when she held her breath. Her lung burned and her throat tickled as she held on to hope. However, when Daichi looked away, eyes casted downward. His usual bright and happy eyes darkened with guilt.

**_Oh no._**

**_No, no, no, no, no._ **

**_This cannot be happening._ **

“I—I’m sorry, Kaori. Really, I am.”

**_Nope, it’s happening._**

Kaori’s knees felt weak and it felt like everything was going to fall out her butt. She’s only felt like a few times in her life. When her parents died, when Isuzu’s parents left them, when Akito sent her away and now this. She hated everything and wanted to crawl into a cave and die. Die and rot. 

“It’s just that I…” For the first time, in two years, Kaori saw Daichi struggle to find his words. His hands were shaking beside him and Kaori suddenly didn’t care she was being rejected. She stepped down, took his hands in hers and squeezed them. Whatever he was trying to tell her, it was more than important. Daichi was shocked at the gesture, not expecting it, but it gave him the strength he needed.

“Suga and I, we’ve been dating for a while. We’ve been keeping it a secret because…” Daichi’s voice drifted on the reason, but Kaori knew. It wasn’t hard to figure out, well at least now.

If she looked back far enough she would’ve realized just how long they’ve been together. Months, months that’s how long. Under everyone’s nose, that’s hard. What’s harder is keeping it a secret from their closest friends because not everyone is accepting. They were never apart, Asahi probably assumed they were together and only tagged along to protect them. As stupidly timid as he was, he’d go the distance to protect his friends. And then go cry about it afterwards.

She felt bad for how she’s been acting, trying to find a way to confess openly to Daichi. Suga was always by his side, did he suspect what Kaori was up to? Did he hate her? Did he feel sorry for her? She’d hate her if she were him. She did hate herself, deep, deep, deep down she does.

She wrapped her arms around him, squashing the fear Daichi was feeling and kept squeezing until Daichi was putting his hands on her shoulders to push himself away.

“Thanks for telling me, Daichi. I know how hard that was to say out loud.” She patted down the ruffle she created in his uniform jacket.

“You’re not…mad? Or weirded out?” Daichi asked innocently. Almost like a child. Judging by his he was surprised.

“I have a cousin who makes scandalous outfits for men’s fantasies and another cousin who prefers to wear woman’s clothing…mainly dresses. Trust me, I have seen weirder.” Kaori bluntly replied.

“You have a peculiar family.” Daichi said.

“Peculiar is a nice way of puttin’ it.” Kaori laughed, “you better get home before Suga sends a search party.”

“Are you sure? I could still walk you to the door.” Daichi motioned to the stairs that lead up to the lonely house on the hill.

“I think I can manage the 50 foot walk. Besides, you’re not my knight in shining armor.” Kaori said, shooing him away.

“Alright, alright. I’ll go. See you tomorrow?” Daichi asked.

“I’ll be there. Maybe. I’ll probably be late.” She said, “actually, I know I’ll be late.”

Daichi laughed, the noise used to make her heart flip with excitement, but now it just hurt. “Just as long as coach doesn’t have to send his own search party after you.”

“Are you kidding me? He’d be the one to drag me in by the ankle. I’ve seen him do it.” Kaori said.

“That…actually sounds accurate.” Daichi said.

They turned to walk away at the same time. Daichi, however, turned on his heel and called out to her. “For the record, I don’t think you need a knight in shining armor.” His bright eyes had returned and Kaori burned them into her soul.

**_You don’t need a knight in shining armor._**

She closed the door, discarded her shoes in different directions and drudged through the house. The shadows welcoming her home. The creaking floor bidding her hello. Akito’s poisoned laced words easily replaced Daichi’s.

**_Everyone always leaves you._**

**_No one has or ever will love you._ **

**_You’ll always be alone._ **

Her foot caught on the hallway rug, tripping her. She didn’t bother to get up. Whatever energy she had left disappeared on the floor with a loud thunk. Kaori’s phone pinged once and then twice. Who was texting her at this hour? She dug her phone out and tapped it open. It was from Suga. Did Daichi tell him everything? Like everything everything?

**Mama Crow to Menacing Crow:**

**Dai told me he told you. He was so happy he actually cried and then I cried. He’s been so worried about telling the team, so thank you.**

**For now though, could you keep us a secret until we decide to tell everyone?**

**Menacing Crow to Mama Crow:**

**What does a crying Daichi even sound like? Is he an ugly crier? Your secret is safe with me, always. Tell Daichi he shouldn’t worry so much about the team. We already call you guys mom and dad.**

**Mama Crow to Menacing Crow:**

**Surprisingly, no, he’s not an ugly crier. Which makes me mad for some odd reason?**

**…do you guys really call us mom and dad? That’s really funny.**

**Menacing Crow to Mama Crow:**

**You are literally mama and papa in my phone.**

**I need to cram for a test tomorrow. Good night mom.**

**Mama Crow to Menacing Crow:**

**Goodnight kiddo! Don’t stay up too late studying.**

Kaori laughed while she set the phone down. Slowly, she curled into a ball, knees to her chest and buried her face into her hands. Sobs heaved from the depth of her lungs, giving way to high pitch wails bouncing off the walls. Everything poured out of her, no one was around to hold her or sooth her. Kaori’s hiccups progressively grew louder until nothing came out.

When she woke up she was still on the floor, cold and achy. The sunrise was gently warming the grass and the birds were singing. Her phone, which was somehow still alive, was vibrating next to her. School started hours ago and it looked like everyone had tried to get ahold of her. The third years, second years, and some of the first years. Keishin’s messages started out normal and his last one was full of panic and dread. The school had called too.

She didn’t realize how much her head hurt until she sat up. Do hangovers from crying exist? Her throat was on fire and her face felt sticky. Kaori couldn’t find the energy to stand, she sat against the wall, willing everything to stop spinning. She checked the time again. Lunch time, which meant they were probably at practice or stuffing their faces. She’s been trying to get them to take break from practicing so much. It couldn’t be good for their health to train so much. Maybe that’s why Hinata was so short?

Against he better judgement, she selected Keishin’s dumb face and held the phone a few inches away from her ear.

“Where the fuck are you?! Are you alright? What happened?” Keishin screamed and she winced. How men’s voice could get that high was beyond her, but now her head hurt worse.

She could hear a few members in the background asking the same questions.

“Kei—”

“I went to your house and I thought no one was home. All the lights were off! Where are you?” Keishin interrupted.

“Kei—”

“I almost called the cops.”

“Keishin please, my head is killing me.” Kaori begged as she pressed two fingers into her temple.

“Jesus kid, you sound awful. Are you sick?” Keishin asked more calmly.

“In a way. I’ll explain later.” Kaori paused to clear her throat. “I think it’s safe to say I won’t be around today.”

“Yea, okay. I’ll let Takeda know. Get some rest and I’ll bring you some food. Do you need me to call Hatori?”

“Who’s Hatori?” She heard Tanaka ask.

“I think it’s the cousin that’s the family’s doctor.” Daichi replied.

“Seriously? How loaded is her family?”

“Tanaka, Hinata is show you up.” Daichi said.

“That little—hey! You wanna fight shorty?”

“Kaori?” Keishin’s voice was soft, “do you need Hatori?”

She shook her head, “as much as he’d love a break from Akito, no. I’m just gonna go to bed.”

**_I just want to hide from the world._**

Kaori had barely changed out of her clothes before she belly-flopped onto her bed and rolled herself up in her blankets until she hit the wall. She felt sick to her stomach, the happy life outside her window disgusted her. She normally didn’t sleep with headphones in, but she welcomed the distraction. She didn’t care if someone broke in. All they would find is a girl listening to sad music and crying.

She had a moment of fuzzy peacefulness until she saw Daichi had left several text messages. How was she supposed to get over him and her teenage sadness if he kept bugging her? He really was like an annoying dad. She couldn’t bring herself to read his messages and abandoned her phone on her desk. She decided to run away to a place where she felt solace and could really be herself.

“Hey Bokuto, there’s a girl here to see you.” Sarukai said, pointing to the door of the gym. “I think it’s one of Karasuno’s managers.”

Bokuto turned and saw Kaori standing there in ripped pants, an American emo band shirt, sunglasses and hair pulled back.

“What’s she doing here?” Akaashi asked.

_Why can’t you be jealous for once?_

“I don’t know, but…” Bokuto replied, his voice going softer as he continued to take in Kaori’s slouched appearance. “Something’s wrong.”

Akaashi tilted his head as he assessed her, “how can you tell?”

“Call it an educated guess.” He replied, gently tossing the ball to Akaashi.

Bokuto left the court and followed Kaori outside. They hid under a tree as the others watched, guessing the nature of their relationship. They knew the two were close friends, they had hit off so well during the first training camp. They complimented each other, they couldn’t deny that. Bokuto was approachable and had an easy smile that could stop a baby crying. Kaori was, well, not approachable. She had that air of terrifying mystery and it didn’t help that she was beautiful. Like the type of ethereal beautiful that made people famous. Bokuto had his depressed moments and he could be easily talked out of them. They’ve only seen it once, but when Hinata refused to leave the court for dinner Kaori’s polite demeanor switched to a waking demon.

Something changed a few months ago because Bokuto was suddenly busy on their days off. He even skipped out on his extra practice hours and it was usually because of Kaori. Was there more to them? Bokuto wouldn’t leave his practice for just anyone.

The team almost tripped over themselves when Bokuto hugged her suddenly. He was so tall and beefy, she practically disappeared in his arms. They knew she was alive when her arms wrapped around his waist and clung to his shirt for dear life. He said something to her, before he left her after a minute or two and returned to his team.

“Is everything alright with Kaori?” Akaashi asked. He was avoiding eye contact with Bokuto or maybe he was just more interested in the gray skid mark on the ball. Bokuto couldn’t get a read on him and it was getting exhausting.

“No, she’s having a rough time.” Bokuto looked down at the ball. “I’ve never seen her like this, I’m a little freaked out.”

“What happened?”

“Don’t know. She tried to tell me, but she started crying.” Bokuto replied. “I told her we’d talk about it after practice.”

“But that’s in two hours.” Akaashi said.

“Oh shit.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to miss one day of practice.” Konaha suggested. “We’ll cover for you.”

Bokuto sniffled, “you guys are the best.”

“Would you leave already?” Sarukai said, shooing him away.

Kaori was silent during the walk to Bokuto’s home. Even with sunglasses on she kept her head down, the headache she woke up with weighed stiffened her neck and made it hard look straight ahead. She stopped abruptly, palming her forehead, screwing her eyes shut.

“Kaori, are you alright?” Bokuto asked, taking her hand in his.

“I’m fine—dizzy.” She rubbed her eyes under her glasses.

“Want a piggyback ride?” Bokuto asked, his head tilting to the side.

“You know what, yes. Yes, I would like a piggyback ride.”

“Are you sure I’m not heavy?” Kaori asked ten minutes into her ride.

Bokuto laughed, “nah. You weigh practically nothing.”

“Good because I don’t want to get down.”

“Still don’t feel good?”

“I don’t feel like walking.” Kaori rested her cheek against the back of his shoulder.

“That’s fair.” Bokuto said, “so what happened?”

Kaori buried her face in the nook of his neck, mumbled something Bokuto couldn’t make out. Not wanting to risk making her cry while out in public because that would ruin her tough image, he kept his mouth shut and continued carrying her until they reach his door. She made herself comfortable on his bed, sitting against the wall and legs crossed. She was fidgeting with her phone when it vibrated. Daichi had messaged her three more times in the interim of their short trip. On top of Keishin’s reply after she told him where she was going.

She hadn’t replied to them, she should at least tell Keishin she made it to Bokuto’s in one piece. But reading Daichi’s messages could be too much for her. It felt wrong ignoring him, it was like she was punishing him for something neither of them could control.

**Papa Crow to Menacing Crow:**

**Did you sleep in? You’re late for practice.**

**Ennoshita says you’re not in class. Are you alright?**

**Coach hasn’t heard from you either. Please call him. Tanaka just spiked a ball in his face and he didn’t yell at him.**

**Coach said you’re sick, I hope you feel better. Get plenty of rest. Or else.**

Bokuto walked in on her crying in a fetal position.

“Whoa, hey, hey.” Bokuto set the tea tray down on the nearest surface and joined her on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and she fell against him like a sack of potatoes. He reclined them into a laying position and continued to let Kaori use his chest to cry and snot on. She eventually tuckered herself out and fell asleep with a hand clutching his shirt. He was beginning to feel his own eyes get heavy when his phone rang.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Bokuto greeted Akaashi quietly.

“How’s it going?” Akaashi asked.

“Uh, well, I left to get us some snacks and when I came back she was crying. Like crying, crying. Like my shirt is covered in her snot crying.” Bokuto replied.

“That’s not good and gross.” Akaashi said. “Did she say anything in between using your shirt as a tissue?”

“It could be a lot of things. Like her dick family or hormones or something worse. Like her favorite band breaking up.” Bokuto glanced down at her with lips pressed in a thin frown. Broken blood vessels freckled around her eyes and were swollen. “It’s bad Akaashi. I’ve never seen her like this. I…I don’t know what to do.”

“Well knowing you, you’ll say something dumb to cheer her up.” Akaashi was blunt, but he was right. “Make sure she drinks water and takes some Advil when she wakes up.”

“Yes doc.”

“Maybe you should also call Daichi too? He might know what’s wrong.”

“Nah, she’ll tell me everything when she’s ready. Besides, they have the semi-finals coming up.” Bokuto said, Kaori began to stir against him. “Oh, I better go. She’s waking up.”

“Remember, water and Advil.” Akaashi reminded him before hanging up.

Kaori looked up at him dazed and confused. She forgot for half a second that she was in Bokuto’s room. Then she felt embarrassed because for crying in front of him. No, she cried on him. There was a wet spot on his chest and wow did her eyes hurt. Bokuto left to get her something, but honestly, she didn’t hear him. She didn’t want to think or feel anything at the moment or ever again.

He bumped her cheek with the back of his hand, a washcloth tucked into his fist, but she didn’t budge. He set everything aside and sat beside her. He’s never seen her so down casted. Is this how everyone sees him when his mood plummets during a game? What an eye opener.

“Hey.” He nudged her with his elbow. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

She shook her head.

“C’mon, tell me or I’ll have to resort to other methods.” He teased.

She tilted to the side too much and her head landed in his lap. He took that opportunity to lay the damp wash cloth over her eyes.

“I don’t want to think about it.” Kaori said, choking on how tight her throat was.

“What do you want to think about?”

“Sometime in the future, someone will say your name for the last time.”

“Kaori, what the fuck?”

“The word ambiguous only has one meaning.”

“I can’t even spell ambiguous.”

“Outer space isn’t empty, it literally contains everything there is.”

“Please stop, you’re making my head hurt.” Bokuto placed a hand over her mouth, but she picked it up and put it on her forehead.

“How do vampires always look so neat and tidy if they can’t see themselves in the mirror?”

Bokuto chewed on his lower lip as he thought of the answer. “I got nothing for that one.”

“I told Daichi.” Kaori snuck in.

Bokuto’s hand froze, mid-stroking her hair. “You did?”

“Yea, it didn’t go well.” She sat up, sitting shoulder to shoulder with him. Her legs stretched along side his and was a little miffed her feet stopped a little below his knees. She was used to being the tallest in her family, when did she stop growing?

“I’m sorry Kaori. That sucks.” Bokuto wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple . “What did he say?”

“He’s seeing someone.”

Bokuto grimaced, “that really sucks. Who? A girl from his class?”

“Suga.”

Bokuto raised his eyebrows. “The Vice-Captain? Gotta admit, I did not see that coming .”

“Neither did I.” A defeated sigh filling the room.

“What’ll you do now?”

Kaori shrugged, shuffling to the edge of his bed and her hands held her face with the help of her propped up elbows. “Suffer in silence.”

Bokuto sat in a pout for a minutes, tracing the gentle slopes of her shoulders, down her back and stopping at her hips. An idea struck him, he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her midsection. His legs anchored on her sides, he squeezed tightly as he parted her hair to one side and left soft kisses up her neck. She shivered and pushed against him. She knows she shouldn’t be doing this. This isn’t going to fix her heartbreak and it’ll just distract Bokuto from what he needs to do.

“What if we went out?” Bokuto asked.

Kaori snapped to attention and pushed her way out of his grip. “I’m sorry, what?”

“It’s not a bad idea, Kaori.” Bokuto got to his feet.

“I just told you my crush rejected me and your idea is to date? I got my snot on you!” Kaori said.

“I’ve had worse.” Bokuto shrugged, tucking his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.

“I—what do you mean by that?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“I really feel like I should though.” Kaori said and then shook her head. “No we’re getting off topic.”

“I think we’d be great together.” Bokuto smiled brightly.

**_Fuck him and those big, stupid fucking eyes._**

_**Fuck his cute smile.**_

**_I want to slap the shit out of him, he’s so stupid._ **

“I’m going to regret asking this, but why do you think we’d good together?” Kaori asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose with one hand.

“We have fun whenever we hang out. But not just the sex stuff, but also the sex.”

“Yep, I regret it.” Kaori turned on her heels and headed towards the door, but Bokuto caught her by the wrist.

“But I also think…” He softened his grip and stared down into her eyes. “I also think we would be good together.”

“You already said that Bokuto.” Kaori shifted her weight onto one foot.

“I know! And I mean it.” Bokuto was stumbling. He was never good with normal words. “What do we have to lose?”

“Akaashi.”

Bokuto gulped.

“Getting rejected sucks, I know, but you have to at least try.”

Bokuto groaned, tossing his head bac. He pk, “I have! Lots of times, but he either isn’t paying attention or…or he doesn’t feel the same way I do. You’d think being the best setter in the world would mean he’s good at catching on, but he’s clueless.”

“So you’re giving up?” Kaori asked.

“Yes.” Bokuto slouched with a exasperated sigh.

“And you’re using me to get over your agonizing crush?”

Bokuto grimaced, “you’ll be using me to get over Daichi, but when you put it like that it does sound bad.” He tightened the grip around her wrist and held it to his chest. She could feel his quick heartbeat against his chest. “I also like you, Kaori. I like being with you.”

She took in his soft defeated gaze and couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. And for her. Maybe they’d be good for one another? Her heart had been broken and Bokuto’s was being slowly cracked, close to shattering.

“Alright, but I have a few contingencies.” Kaori said, “we wait a few months to tell everyone. Especially Daichi. I don’t need or want him to call you my rebound guy.”

He chuckled, “but I am your rebound guy.”

“Don’t make me slap you.”

Bokuto smirked and pulled her close and rested his hands on her hips, he nudged her ear with his nose until he kissed the shell of her ear. “What else you got?”

“We have to go on real dates that don’t involve sleeping together or volleyball matches.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard.” He kissed her on the cheek a few times until he started to blow raspberries on her skin, making her laugh.

“Would you stop, you freak.” She pushed herself out of his arms and escaped his room.

“Aw c’mon, where are you going?” He dragged his feet behind him as he went after her.

“I need to get home and pretend to be sick.” Kaori said, shoving her feet into her shoes.

Kaori protested against it, but Bokuto walked her to the train station. Holding hands the entire time. Bokuto kissed her cheeks and lips over and over again and smothered her in a bear hug as her train pulled up. She was embarrassed the entire time and he loved the flustered blush on her cheeks. He drew attention to himself as he loudly said good-bye as the doors closed behind her.

**Frosted Tipped Owl to Menacing Crow:**

**I miss you already.**

**Menacing Crow to Frosted Tipped Owl:**

**We just said good-bye.**

**Frosted Tipped Owl to Menacing Crow:**

**But I miss you and can’t wait to see you again.**

**Menacing Crow to Frosted Tipped Owl:**

**I can’t with you, I swear.**

**Frosted Tipped Owl to Menacing Crow:**

**I just want you to love me!**

**Menacing Crow to Frosted Tipped Owl:**

**I love you, you giant ass dork.**

“Well you have a low grade fever.” Keishin said, pulling the thermometer away. “How do you feel?”

Kaori sniffled and coughed into her hand, “please end my suffering.”

“It’s just a cold, you’ll get over it.” Noya said, “all you have to do is put your mind to it!”

“Right now my mind feels like shit.” Kaori coughed again and turned over onto her side. Her phone was vibrating underneath the pillow, probably Bokuto or it was one of her cousins wanting to come visit on their next day off.

She knew she was going to have to put on a show for Keishin, but when he asked if the whole team could stop by she had no choice to pull out all the stops. With the whole team downstairs and the sounds of cooking this was liveliest she has ever heard the house. It was weird, but a good kind of weird.

“How about you go make yourself useful and go see if her food is ready.” Keishin ordered.

Noya saluted and said, “sir, yes sir.”

Once Noya had marched off Keishin closed the door and sat on the end of her bed. “How’d you do it?”

“Do what?” She asked innocently, coughing into her fist.

“Get the right temperature before we came over?” He asked, raising the thermometer.

Kaori pointed the still steaming mug next to her bed, “tea.”

“And the congestion?”

“Jalapenos.”

“Body aches?”

“Falling asleep on the floor last night.”

Keishin smiled proudly, “I’ve taught you well.”

“I told Daichi.” She said, sitting up.

“Really?” He thought for a moment. “I take it it didn’t go well?”

“No. He rejected me, but for an extremely important reason and if you try to force it out of him. I won’t just kill you. I’ll put your head on a spike in front of your mother’s house.”

“Ok, ok I get it. I won’t go after Daichi.” Keishin scooted a few inches away from her. “So you are little sick?”

“What…are you talking about?”

“A little heartsick.”

“Oh, my god, you’re so cheesy.” Kaori dove back under her blankets and pulled them over her head. “Get out before I throw up. Get out now.”

“Alright, I’ll leave, but your ass better be at school tomorrow. Or you know who will make a visit.” Keishin warned, patting what he hoped wasn’t her butt.

Shit, she forgot about Akito. Kaori raised a thumbs up over the blankets. “Kay.”

“Oh and one more thing. I know it was hard with Daichi, but I’m proud of you. You made a tough decision and you’ll become stronger for it.”

Kaori poked her head out from under the covers, “that was so gross coming out of your mouth.”

“I feel dirty just saying it.”

“Get out.”

“I need a shower.”

“Leave!”

“You’re so cruel.”

“Out!”


End file.
